Most Popular Girls In Heaven
by LipbalmLover
Summary: Inspired by 'The Most Popular Girls In School'. Please no rude reviews. If you don't like it, click off it. A new girl comes to a high school in Heaven. Lilly ends up being the girlfriend of Archangel Uriel, but now has a crush on Michael. Marie is the girlfriend of Archangel Gabriel. The school is full of 'bitch' from the popular girls. Could things get worse?
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfiction contains swearing and scenes of romance, e.g. kissing. If you don't like this fanfiction, then click off it. It's simple. If you take this seriously, then click off it. For those of you who actually want to read this, enjoy! **

Lilly, a young 'demon' daughter of Lucifer, walked the corridor of a high school in Heaven. Her friends, Marie and Sarah followed beside her. Lilly was the prettiest of them all, she had long, dark brown hair which was plaited into a pigtail, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was wearing a black school skirt, reaching above her knees, and a black long sleeve top.

She spotted Michael, the prince of Heaven. She crushed on him, her heart raced whenever she seen him. He was so perfect. She used to have a crush on Raphael, but she grew out of it.

"He is so fit."

Her friends looked to Michael, Lilly biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh! He is totes fit!"

Lilly walked up to Michael, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey."

Michael nodded back, smiling slightly.

"Lilly, your boyfriend is behind you."

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes, as she looked behind her. Her boyfriend, Uriel, had his arms crossed.

"Oh hey!"

Uriel kissed her cheek, but Lilly only walked away, her friends following after her.

"Have you heard about Lilly?"

"What?"

"She totally crushes on Michael!"

"Oh my gosh!"

The two girls were interuppted as an unknown girl walks into the bathroom. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt dress.

"Um, who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?" The girl replied.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second!"

Sarakiel, a popular angel at the school gasped in shock.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't want to know."

"Araquiel! Get this mockery out of here!"

Araquiel, Sarakiel's best friend gave the girl a dirty look.

"What's your name?" The second angel asked her, disguist evident in her voice.

"I'm Adelia. I'm new."

"What do you even want?" Sarakiel asked her after calming down a bit.

"I want to poop here."

Sarakiel sighed,

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWEAR WORDS.**

Lilly and Uriel were in the school corridors talking . Well, Uriel was doing more talking then Lilly. The young teenage daughter of Lucifer was just thinking about whether she was slutty or not.

"So, me and Michael were talking about Gabriel becoming more commanding, and I just stood up and left. After, Michael came up to me and said, 'Uriel, I respect you'."

Lilly had her arms crossed, pondering about what she and Uriel did the night before.

"Was it slutty of me to make out with you last night?"

Soon after she asked that question, Araquiel walked gracefully to the couple. Her posture was straight, and strands of her long, ash blonde hair fell over her forehead.

"Hello Uriel, Lilly."

The Archangel stared at the teenage angel while Lilly turned away, avoiding her gaze.

"Hello...Araquiel..."

Brushing the strands of hair away from her face, she placed her weight on her right leg.

"Lilly, do you have a spare hair-tie?"

Lilly turned around almost instantly,

"Why the hell would I have a spare hair-tie?"

Uriel looked at Lilly then back at Araquiel.

"Anyways, I came here to get my Chemestry book."

By the time Araquiel had grabbed her book and walked away, Lilly was annoyed.

"I hate her so much!"

Suddenly, the silent Archangel spoke.

"Hey, if I watch Supernatural and an episode of Gossip girl, can we make a baby?"

"What?" Lilly replied, shocked.

"That's not even a fair trade. You LIKE Gossip girl."

Uriel didn't know what to say, he was beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"What?! T...That's not true..."

Lilly scoffed,

"Yes it is! The only person that like gossip girl more than you is fucking Lisa Smith!"

As if she had heard her name being called, the human soul came around.

"Lalala! I love gossip girl soooo much!"

Lilly had had enough. Her anger was boiling up inside her.

"Nobody is talking about fucking gossip girl Lisa Smith!"

The soul began to cry, she put her hands over her eyes and ran to the girls restroom.

"Shut the fuck up, Lisa Smith!"

Uriel turned to Lilly, almost confronting her.

"Hey...gossip girl is a good show."

"You are not my boyfriend anymore."

Araquiel returned to the lockers where the ex couple was standing. She placed her book back in her locker and grabbed her maths book.

"Hey Araquiel, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What?!"

Araquiel was stunned for a moment, before grabbing the Arch and making out with him.

"Just so you two dibshits know, I don't just 'make out'. I let boys fuck me in my butt-hole. Not my 'growler', but my butt-hole. Because I am saving my virginity for Michael."

Lilly walked away, Uriel was confused and Araquiel seemed disturbed.


End file.
